


Confessions

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Day 1: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Inner Struggle, Makoto's perspective, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Confession, ShuMako Week 2020, Takes Place During the Hawaii Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: As she is getting ready for bed on the final night of the Hawaii trip, Makoto recalls the events that played out when she invited Ren to spend time with her at the beach. She begins to question how she truly feels about him in private.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, shumako - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: ShuMako Week 2020





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! For once, I've actually done a piece for a ship week. This is based on my first play through of P5, 'cause I didn't have Ren hook up with Makoto until later on in the game, like around the time of Okumura's Palace. Had the idea on my mind for some time now but I'm glad to have been able to write it! I may not be able to do every prompt but hey I did one, though next day's prompt I kinda have a general idea. Anyway, please enjoy this fic and happy ShuMako Week! ^_^

**September 10th, 20XX, Evening**

Makoto had just finished packing all of her belongings, though she left her prized plushie ‘Buchimaru-kun’ on her bed. The third-year let out a sigh of relief as she dropped herself to the bed, knowing that they’d be returning back to Japan the following day.

Since the start of Shūjin Academy’s Hawaii trip, Makoto had been chaperoning some of the lower years, although she couldn’t help but find the task tedious and redundant; it wasn’t all that bad in the end. Then again, she had to set an example as the school’s student council president. She bought a handful of souvenirs for herself and Sae, though she wondered if her older sister would appreciate even such a small gift due to how glued she was with her job.

However, Makoto happened to also acquire a gift for someone else. During the daytime, she mustered up the courage to ask her friend and leader of the Phantom Thieves, Ren Amamiya, if they could take a walk at the beach as part of their final day in Hawaii. To her relief, he accepted her invitation.

During their walk, they simply talked about their day and enjoyed themselves, such as speaking to the locals and trying out the food, though one encounter they were left surprised that the Phantom Thieves were making a name for themselves overseas. Verily a great change of pace from their clandestine duties; the weight of their responsibility lifted away from them temporarily. The third-year tried her best to continue leaving a good impression on the second-year, though it seemed as though she felt butterflies in her stomach.

At that time, Makoto didn’t understand why, but it wasn’t the first time that it occurred. She had hung out with Ren before, either by assisting him with his studies in the school library though it was relatively short-lived due to the rumors spreading in regards to his criminal record, playing at one of Shibuya’s arcades, or most notably, pretending to be dating each other. The student council president was rather amazed on how he was able to play it off calm and collected. Even before their trip, something wasn’t settling right with her. Thankfully, he didn’t notice her unnerving expression, at least that was what she thought.

Around midday, the pair had settled themselves on a bench, marveling at the gorgeous sunset. She admitted to him that if she had the opportunity to chaperone them again, she would do so, with him nodding in agreement. Afterwards, Makoto presented Ren a tiki keychain that she found at a souvenir shop on the previous day. Although she apologized that it was a measly gift, he countered her by assuring that he loved it, quelling her worries away. He admitted to her that he wished that they could spend their time at the beach forever, at the expense of her flustering and questioning the validity of his words in response. Nonetheless, she felt entirely grateful in the end. She fought the urge to lean her head against his shoulder until he stated that it was getting late. To her dismay, she agreed and they went back to their respective hotel rooms. 

“He sure does have an effect on people, doesn’t he?” Makoto remarked to her plushie, a soft smile emanating on her face. “It was by far my favorite moment of this entire trip.”

She then closed her eyes, taking in the moment.

_‘So, this is how it feels to fall in love with som—'_

Suddenly, Makoto shot up from her bed as a thought occurred in her mind. She couldn’t shake the feeling away as a result, her eyes widened.

“W-wait, what I did I just?” she muttered in denial.

There was just no way that she could envision herself being in a relationship with anyone. Her studies, Phantom Thieves duties, and other personal matters did not allow her to have the luxury to do so. Most of the student body perceived her as reserved and only lived to serve the adults in her life so that she could secure a stable future for herself. So why would anyone want to even bother being in a relationship with her? 

When Makoto met Ren and the rest of the Phantom Thieves, she began to realize that her purpose in life wasn’t to be bound by other people’s expectations. Even during their early encounters when she wasn’t on good terms with them, Ren was patient and understanding of her. Despite the number of times that she was ever in doubt, Ren and the others had always considered her a trusted friend and ally. Either as Queen or simply Makoto, she would provide them with imperative advice in order to ensure a successful Palace infiltration or whenever they traversed through Mementos.

After changing Kaneshiro’s heart, she wanted to expand her horizons by doing typical activities that other people did, and Ren guided her with every step. She had also visited Leblanc a few times just to have a friendly chat with him, and to try out his coffee and curry, and she had to say that it tasted great. A ‘culinary artist’ he would boast about. Makoto and Ren had also shared some personal moments when they discussed sensitive topics with each other, such as the death of her father and how it affected her family as a result, as well as the implications of his arrest and the subsequent aftermath. Tears were shed during those moments but they thanked each for simply hearing the other out. Out of all of the members of the Phantom Thieves, Ren and Makoto shared a strong bond with each other the most. 

It was rare for her to be enjoying herself that was outside of her boundaries, but it became quite common for her later on. Though she had to put those plans to a halt when she heard about Eiko and her questionable boyfriend Tsukasa, which was the main reason why Makoto and Ren had agreed to be in a fake relationship in the first place. Makoto hoped that the issue would be resolved when they returned to Japan.

Regaining her senses, she came to terms that she didn’t consider him as simply her friend, study partner, teammate, but something more. There was no denying it. Makoto Nījima was falling for Ren Amamiya.

“Well,” Makoto started as she grabbed her Buchimaru plushie, staring at the front of its features, “I guess I can confess that I’ve fallen for Ren-kun, huh. What should I do now?”

Unfortunately, she didn’t receive the answer that she wanted, and despite her newfound feelings for Ren, she wasn’t sure as to how he felt about her. Ren cared about his friends and to those around him, and he would go out of his way in order to ease their troubles. Maybe he only considered her as a friend and nothing more. Makoto wanted to hear from Ren’s own words but at the same time she dreaded it. It was certain that Sae would be belligerent on the matter, but truthfully it was the least of Makoto’s worries.

Laying back on the bed, Makoto's eyes began to feel heavy as she clutched onto her plushie before reaching for her cell phone, browsing though her photos until she came across the one that Ren had taken before their flight to Hawaii; he shared said photo with the rest of the group. In the picture, there was him, Ryūji, Ann, and herself, though she wasn't able to conjure up an expression like the rest. She did cherish the photo. 

"Ren, why do you have to be such a pain in the ass?" Makoto bemoaned jokingly as she plugged her charger on the phone, setting it aside before drifting off to sleep. 

When the time was right, she would confess to Ren, unless he would happen to beat her to it. Though only time would tell. 


End file.
